


Love will keep us together

by Kyoushishi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Reunions, Romance, takes place after volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoushishi/pseuds/Kyoushishi
Summary: Kissing Ruby was secretly one of Weiss’ favorite things to do when it came to her girlfriend. Too bad for her that Ruby was able to see right through her.Takes place after Volume 4!





	Love will keep us together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend's birthday because whiterose is her OTP! This was an excuse to write lots of kissing tbh. The whole fic is practically kissing :')
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I always upload my fics onto my  tumblr tumblr first and I respond faster to any messages over there! c:

Weiss couldn’t breathe. She was having a tough time doing so right now, but frankly she didn’t care. All that mattered right now was that she was kissing Ruby for the first time in over half a year, and oh, how she had missed this. Not that she would tell Ruby that. That would be too embarrassing! Though…perhaps she would if it would make Ruby happy.

Ruby was the first to pull away, giving Weiss a wide grin. Weiss felt her stomach flip, her heart fluttering at the sight of the bright smile. Gosh, she was just too cute. What was she ever going to do with her?

“Weiss…I missed you so much!” Ruby said before giving her another kiss “So much…I always thought about you, you know. Whenever I heard any news about Atlas or your father…I was thinking about you and hoped you were okay. You were always on my mind.”

A smile was brought to Weiss’ lips before she grabbed Ruby’s hand and squeezed it.

“I…missed you too. I missed you almost too much, you dolt. How could you just up and run away like that? You went off on some serious mission and I haven’t seen you since Beacon fell! I was really worried about you, you know!” She scolded, watching as the silver eyed girl flinched and slunk down a little

“But…Weiss! I have to do this! It’s my destiny!” Ruby said, swallowing down the lump in her throat that always appeared when she mentioned the word destiny

“I don’t care if it’s your destiny! What if you got seriously hurt? Or worse, what if you were killed?! Can you even imagine what that would do to me??” Weiss asked her, suddenly wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulled her close to her

Ruby had to fight back tears before fisting the top of Weiss’ jacket in her hands “Weiss…Weiss…Weiss!” she cried out, repeating the name like a mantra “I’m sorry I left you with your father, but I didn’t think you would want to see me right then after everything that had happened! I was so confused when I woke up at home all alone in my room. All alone until Dad came in and explained to me that you had been taken back to Atlas by your father…I’m sorry that I didn’t come and get you sooner.”

Weiss frowned and ran a hand through her girlfriend’s short hair, trying to calm Ruby down. She was starting to blubber and Weiss was honestly having a hard time understanding any of it. If she paid attention to it she was able to pick out a few words here and there, but it was actually really hard to do so. Sighing, she lifted Ruby’s head up and kissed her. She kissed her until Ruby had stopped crying. She kissed her until she felt hands wrapped around her neck and a tongue eagerly joining hers in her mouth.

Ruby’s lips were slightly wet from tears, but Weiss didn’t care. All she cared about was that Ruby was safe and they were together. They were stupid, oh so very stupid. They should have talked about this from the very beginning so they could get it out of their system. But all Weiss was concerned about was enjoying and savoring the taste and shape of Ruby’s lips on her own.

“I love you,” Weiss breathed out when she broke the long kiss “I love you so terribly much. So much that it hurts and makes me wonder what I ever saw in someone like you.”

“Hey!” Ruby huffed, slightly offended by her words, but knew that her girlfriend really didn’t mean that

A laugh was her response, making Ruby smile. “Of course, then I remember everything that I do happen to love about you, Ruby Rose. I love your cute smile, I love your pretty eyes, I love your adorable laugh, I love the way you’re determined to never give up, I love the way you cherish your friends. And of course I love the fact that you love me.”

“I feel the same way about you, Weiss. It’s why I always had my mind on you! Though perhaps that wasn’t the best thing to be thinking of while I was busy fighting Grimm.” Ruby said with a nervous laugh, making Weiss roll her eyes from the confession

This was how the two of them continued to spend their night, here in the small house that a kind villager had let them spend the night in. They reminisced and swapped stories, telling each other how much they loved the other, and eventually starting to feel drowsy as the night grew on.

Weiss looked down at her girlfriend, taking in the sight of her leaning against her. Ruby’s eyes were half lidded with sleep and her mouth slightly parted. Weiss put a hand on Ruby’s cheek and lightly caressed it, smiling as the other nuzzled against her hand. She leaned down and brushed their lips together, testing the waters to see just how tired Ruby was. When she felt no resistance, Weiss pushed forward and kissed her properly, leaning closer to her to kiss her better.

With every second that the kiss lasted, Ruby began to wake up and eagerly kissed Weiss back. Weiss smiled into the kiss and hummed a little when she felt Ruby’s hands in her hair in order to pull her closer. Ruby tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss, her mouth parting a little when Weiss had moved her tongue against Ruby’s lips. Soon the two were kissing more passionately than they had been to start off with, which is not what Weiss had originally planned for. Not that she minded of course! She just…wasn’t used to spontaneous make out sessions. Though since she was dating Ruby, she really should be used to it by now.

A small sound escaped Weiss’ lips when Ruby started to kiss harder than she had been before. Weiss really loved this about Ruby. She truly did love kissing her, and she always tried to make their kissing sessions longer than they probably should be at the time. She gripped onto Ruby when the other tried to pull away from their deep kiss. No, she wanted more!

Ruby laughed breathlessly when she finally pried her mouth from Weiss’ greedy one. “Relax, Weiss! We just need to breathe!”

“What if I didn’t want to breathe? What if I just wanted to keep kissing you forever?”

Smiling at the comment, Ruby leaned down and gave Weiss a quick peck. She loved her so much. It was hard to get over that Weiss was really hers.

“Then I would fight you on that. While I like kissing you, Weiss, I would argue about how much you needed to live. Then we could live together and be happy forever.” She smiled

Weiss blushed before starting to twirl a lock of stray white hair. She hadn’t thought of it like that.

“…I forgive you.” Weiss spoke up

“What? Forgive me for what?” asked Ruby in confusion

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance “For being stupid and running off to Haven without me of course! For almost getting yourself killed! I forgive you because I love you and now you realize that I don’t want you taken away from me. It would be cold without you here. It would be like winter lasted all year…I wouldn’t want that. I don’t want to say goodbye.”

Ruby spoke up at that, smiling at the other “Then don’t.”

“What?”

“Say goodbye. If you don’t want to…then don’t.” Ruby was kissing her again, smiling against Weiss’ lips “You don’t have to say goodbye.”

“Then…Then I won’t. Promise to stay with me forever, Ruby Rose. We will be together for the rest of our lives, won’t we?”

“That sounded like a marriage proposal,” Ruby joked, yelping in surprise when Weiss pushed her back onto the bed they were on, now laughing when she caught a glimpse of Weiss’ red face

“Be quiet, you! Just…Just be quiet.”

And once Weiss’ lips fell onto hers for the umpteenth time that night, Ruby realized that she really would want to spend forever with Weiss.

She couldn’t wait to bring her future fiance back home to meet her Dad.


End file.
